Naruto: Decisions
by Astrocycle2
Summary: After living a life of failure and loneliness, Naruto is given a final judgment by the Shinigami. Decided that Naruto did not fulfill his destiny, he sent back in time with a gift and a dire warning.
1. Prologue

**Note: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: This is my first story, so please be kind with the reviews.**

* * *

**Naruto: Decisions**

**Summary:** After living a life of failure and loneliness, Naruto is given a final judgment by the Shinigami. Decided that Naruto did not fulfill his destiny, he sent back in time with a gift and a dire warning.

* * *

Prologue: Release

In the ruins of a long abandon tower inside a forest, an old man of unknown age lay on a broken desk contemplating his past. The old man knew he was dying, but he doesn't care. He was too engrossed in the flashbacks of what used to be his life.

He saw himself alone and beaten inside the village of his birth.

He saw himself finding his few precious people.

He saw himself fighting battles that he was clearly not prepared for.

He saw himself winning these battles.

Then he shivered and sobbed.

He saw his failure to protect those he swore to protect.

He saw the moment of death of each of his precious persons.

He saw the destruction of the village he swore to protect.

Lastly,

He saw his broken promises.

He saw the destruction.

He saw the creation of an evil dynasty that has enslaved humanity.

The old man is now crying freely, but suddenly, it all stopped.

At that moment, in the abandoned room of what used to be the Hokage's office in the now desolated village hidden in the leaf, Uzumaki Naruto, died. He died in what used to be the village he once sworn to protect. He died in the abandoned office he once dreamed to be his. He died as a broken old man whose dreams and promises went unfulfilled.

Uzumaki Naruto died without completing the tasks that the gods assigned him.

Uzumaki Naruto died alone and a failure.


	2. Chapter 1: The Shinigami

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shinigami

Darkness. For an unknown amount of time, Naruto has been surrounded by it. Floating in this vast dark void, Naruto tried to escape. He tried dispelling it, thinking it was a genjutsu, but that failed. He tried moving or rather floating in a certain direction, but that failed too. In the end he even tried to escape into his own mindscape, but that didn't work either. So Naruto drifted in the darkness for a long time, trying many desperate methods to escape. It never even crossed his mind that he has died. The Shinigami watched the aged blond with humor knowing that the blond knew he was dying before his death and yet not figuring it out. Then the Shinigami simply vanished, leaving the blond to his antics. After all, he has other things to do than trying to get people to accept their deaths.

The Shinigami reappeared in a similar place, but this time he was greeted by the sight of a frighten Nine Tailed Fox drifting in the darkness. More sensitive to power, the kitsune immediate turned toward the power that suddenly appeared. Unable to see pass the darkness, Kyubi no Kitsune spoke to the unseen power in a calm voice that totally differ from it's previously frightened state.

"**I know you are there Shinigami**," Kyubi said, "**Show yourself!**"

Suddenly, but not surprisingly the Shinigami materialized before the Kyubi. The Shinigami wore a black cloak that hid his skeletal features and radiated a dark aura that somehow made the dark void they currently reside seem like a bright chamber.

"**As you wish Kyubi no Yokai, King of Makai, the strongest of the nine Bijus, and formerly the guardian spirit of the forest assigned by the fox god Inari until you abandoned your position in hate and malice**," the Shinigami chuckled.

Kyubi growled at the tone and sudden appearance of the Shinigami, but calmed itself in a brief second.

"**Since you know I am the King of Hell and a spirit assigned by Inari, you know you can't hold me here.**" Kyubi attempted to get the Shinigami to release him.

As the statement escaped Kyubi's mouth, the temperature of the void dropped suddenly.

With a cold tone the Shinigami replied, "**You know as well as I do that I am The Ruler of Hell, and that you are merely currently the strongest demon in the demon realm, making you King Makai. You would do well to remember that you are powerless before me Kyubi.**"

"**Inari would have been able to get you out of this and into his realm if you had not turned into a demon by leaving your post as a forest guardian. Now you stand judgment before me for all the malicious crimes you have committed.**" The Shinigami continued coolly while thinking about possible punishment for this idiotic kitsune that dared to challenge his power. '_Maybe I should have him repeatedly castrated with a blunt spoon and healed everyday by the humans he so despises_' The Shinigami pondered.

Kyubi winced at the statement. It was true, had he remained a guardian spirit he would've been sent to Inari's realm at his death. But now he stuck here at the mercy of the god of death that he just insulted. '_It's that blond knucklehead's fault!_' the Fox thought, '_spending so much time in that baka's stomach has blunted my wit and deteriorated my mind. His foot to mouth syndrome is contagious!_'

They were both brought out of their reveries when a certain loudmouth figured out he is dead.

"No, No, No, NOOOOOO, I can't be dead"

"Where the hell is everybody?"

"Am I not supposed to reunite with my precious people after all I have been through?"

"**You've been bought here to be judged.**" The Shinigami said as he and the Kyubi suddenly appeared in front Naruto.

"**YOU!!!**" both Naruto and Kyubi yelled before they attempted to launch themselves to attack each other. They would have succeeded too if the Shinigami didn't freeze them in their spot.

Taking the attitude from a kid that came by several years ago, the Shinigami mentally sighed '_How troublesome_.'

After getting a headache from hearing the two's redundant verbal sparring, the Shinigami froze their mouths as well and began explaining.

"**As you both have experimented yourself, both of you are powerless here. All the power that you have accumulated in life whether it is Yokai or Chakra is energies that deal with life. With your deaths, all that energy has been stripped from you. Being dead, you don't have a physical body either so you can both stop trying to fight each other. Only those whom I have empowered can damage anything in this world.**" The Shinigami explained, "**As I was saying before you two decided to kill each other even if you're already dead. You are both here to be judged. You will be sent to your respective realms, either heaven or hell based upon your life.**"

Scrolls upon scrolls began appearing before the Shinigami until he picked up a red one labeling "Kyubi's sins". Upon opening, the Shinigami promptly announced, "**It looks like you'll be staying in my realm for the rest of eternity, oh great King of Makai**."

The Kyubi tried to escape and plea but he was still frozen in place.

Then the Shinigami picked up and began reading the scroll labeling "Uzumaki Naruto". After reading the scroll the Shinigami sighed. 'I really don't want to do this, but I don't make all the rules around here.' He thought.

After contemplating for several more seconds he said, "**I am sorry Uzumaki, but it looks like you'll be joining your former prisoner in Hell. I don't want to do this, but you have failed to complete the destiny set upon you by Kami and therefore condemn the world to years of evil until it could be fixed. Had you completed your destiny, you would not have been sent to Hell. But failing a task assigned to you by Kami herself has left you bar from the gates of heaven and therefore delegated you to Hell.**"

Still frozen, Naruto's eyes went wide, '_I have to be tormented in death just because of something I never asked for_.' Naruto despaired. While Naruto was in despaired, Kyubi was laughing his tails off at having the blond in Hell with him.

At that moment two being's appeared and interrupted Shinigami's sentencing. "We can not allow this to happen Shinigami-sama," both beings said in unison.

* * *

**AN: I am still deciding what the Shinigami will give Naruto. Please give me some suggestions. As to the Shinigami's warning, can anyone guess what it will be?**


	3. Chapter 2: Decision, Gift, Warnings

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Previously,_

Still frozen, Naruto's eyes went wide, '_I have to be tormented in death just because of something I never asked for_.' Naruto despaired. While Naruto was in despaired, Kyubi was laughing his tails off at having the blond in Hell with him.

At that moment two being's appeared and interrupted Shinigami's sentencing. "We can not allow this to happen Shinigami-sama," both beings said in unison.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Decision, a Gift, and a Warning.**

"**So who's going to stop me?**" the Shinigami replied without even looking at the two. He was the god of this realm after all; he knew exactly who those two were and what they are attempting. In fact, he was counting on their appearance to set things right.

Both figures dropped to the ground kneeling at the sound the Shinigami's voice.

"No one can stop you in this realm, Shinigami-sama, but we would like to call in our debts," One of the figures respectfully responded.

"**And what do you believe I owe you?**" The Shinigami spoke to the two tortured souls, clearly amused at the game he was playing with these poor souls.

"The law of equivalent exchange," both replied still kneeling and beginning to shake like a leaf for defying the Shinigami in his own realm.

"**Come forth and state your debt and demands,** **you two paper pushers,**" The Shinigami merely stated.

One of the kneeling figures stood up and moved into the views of the still frozen Naruto and Kyubi. Both gasped at whom they saw before them, as hatred crept into their eyes at recognition. Both Naruto and Kyubi then began to struggle against the Shinigami's restraint with renew effort, in an attempt to get at the figure.

Standing before them in a black robe similar to that of the Shinigami's was Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

Minato looked at Naruto with sadness in his eyes before steeling himself to address the Shinigami.

"I am Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of what once was the village hidden in the leaf," Minato began. "My debt was the fact that my soul was taken in exchange for the sealing of Kyubi, but the law states that I should have been sealed instead. My humble request is that my son, Naruto, be given a second chance." Minato ended his response and stepped aside.

At the end of Minato's speech, Naruto was shocked. The old blonde realized why he was chosen as the container of the beast beside him. He was also confused at the emotions raging inside of him. He finally found out about his family, but it was the same man that destroyed both his life and afterlife.

While Naruto was having his epiphany, the second figure stepped forward carefully and began addressing the Shinigami.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of what once was the village hidden in the leaf," Hiruzen began addressing the Shinigami like Minato had a moment before.

At his announcement, Naruto was brought out of his epiphany. New emotions surge through the blonde as he laid his eyes upon the man who was his grandfather.

'_Jiji,_' Naruto called out mentally with tears in his eyes. It was the first time he has seen or heard from one of his precious person in decades.

The Third Hokage notice Naruto's tears and gave him a smile before continuing.

"I have two debts I would like to address," Hiruzen continued, "The first debt was the taking of my entire soul for only Orochimaru's arms. The second was my service to you for reclaiming the souls of the First and Second Hokage after they have been stolen from you. You are the guardian of the afterlife; therefore it was your duty to keep souls from the afterlife separate from those in the mortal realms. Like Minato, I also humbly request that Naruto be given a second chance."

With that Sarutobi Hiruzen stepped beside Minato awaiting the Shinigami's decision.

"**Do you both realize what a huge task it is you are asking?**" The Shinigami asked.

Both Hokage nodded in response, not daring to say anything that may negatively influence the Shinigami's decision.

After several moments, that may very well be an eternity for those present, the Shinigami made his decision.

"**Very well then,**" He turned to Naruto, "**You will be sent back in time to just before your academy graduation. The Kyubi's soul will be taken from the seal as the price for the Fourth's soul. His yokai however will remain within you.**"

At this, the soul of Naruto's favorite fur ball was dragged into the burning pits of hell by flaming tentacles that erupted from a portal that suddenly appeared beneath them.

The Shinigami then turned toward Minato and said, "**Your debt has been settled.**"

Turning to Hiruzen, the Shinigami said, "**To aid Naruto with his second chance, I will give him a gift of a minor bloodline. He and his descendents will be able to permanently take on three attributes of those they come in contact with. I chose three attributes because I technically owe you three debts Hiruzen. One for each soul you reclaimed for me and one for taking your soul.**"

The Shinigami then turned to Naruto and shot out three tendrils of darkness from under his robes.

'_Don't I have any say in this?_' Naruto thought just before the tendrils hit him.

The moment the tendrils hit Naruto, he began screaming in pain and agony. However, his screams were not heard because the Shinigami has yet release his restraints on him.

For what seemed like an eternity from Naruto's point of view, the pained stopped and he felt himself being released from his restraints.

The Shinigami then told Naruto about his new bloodline, "**I have taken the liberty of selecting one attribute for you already. When you return, you will have the power to absorb both chakra and yokai to add to your reserve. I gave you this attribute so you can more easily make use of Kyubi's yokai. You can decide on what other attributes you would like to gain later. When you decide, just go into your mindscape and add it to the paper you will find there and whom you are copying from. Since you will be the first with the bloodline, you can copy one bloodline. Your descendant will not have this ability. To copy a bloodline, you will need to absorb some fresh blood that contains the bloodline before going into your mindscape. The only bloodline that you will not copy is the Sharingan, for Kami has plans to destroy this cursed bloodline that was created to wreck havoc upon the world by Kyubi. You should take note that having the attributes or bloodline does not automatically allow you to know how to use it. Bloodlines that require certain events to unlock will still hold true.**"

After a brief pause, the Shinigami asked Naruto, "**Do you have any questions?**"

Naruto racked his brains for a few minutes before replying, "Do I get a choice in any of this?"

"**No,**" The Shinigami chuckled

"**While I do feel for your circumstances, your entire situation is only made possible because I owe debts to these two.**" The Shinigami motioned towards the two Hokages.

Before Naruto could ask another question the Shinigami began explaining what will happen.

"**I will be sending your soul back to just before you graduated from the academy, where it will merge with the soul currently residing there. I will also make sure that Kyubi's soul will not be there. You will not remember any specific events of the future, nor will you remember how to perform the seals to the techniques that you have learned until you learn them again, although you will remember that these techniques exists and their effects. All you will able to remember are your basics as well as that you failed to protect those precious to you and you also failed to prevent the destruction of the elemental nations as you were destined to do. You will also remember everything you experience here in Limbo. I should warn you that should you fail again, you and your precious people will spend the rest of eternity in hell as the playthings for the residence there. There are several junctions in time when your decisions will severely alter the outcome of the world, so think before you leap.**"

Before the three souls can object to involving the souls of their precious people as well as to ask about these junctions, the Shinigami flared his aura and began sending Naruto back in time.

What the Hokages and Naruto don't realize is that, rather than truly sending Naruto's soul back in time; the Shinigami is actually reversing time while keeping only several people's memories and soul from this timeline intact.

As the Shinigami finished his task, souls from heaven and hell began disappearing as time in the mortal realms begun to rewind.

Minato and Naruto were surprised as Hiruzen suddenly disappear from the room.

"**It is done.**" The Shinigami said before flaring his powers one last time.

The Shinigami's power leapt off his body and engulfed Naruto, sealing his memories and sending Naruto's soul to his current body.

All that was left in Limbo was a speechless Minato and the Shinigami.

"**Do not worry, I included his precious people's souls as collateral as an incentive for him to actually succeed.**" The Shinigami told Minato.

Minato was just feeling relief that the Shinigami was bluffing when suddenly an endless sea of paperwork began filling the void.

The Shinigami then looked at Minato and said, "**Since you are the cause of this paper work, you are sentenced to spend the rest of eternity working on it.**"

With that the Shinigami disappeared, leaving a shell-shocked Minato staring at the sea of paper work that just filled an endless void.

A second later, a scream that send shivers to all beings in existence was heard throughout all realms.

The Shinigami whom sat in his office reading the latest of the Icha Icha series smiled at the scream. '_I do love to torture these poor souls,'_ he thought before continuing to giggle as he read his beloved book.

* * *

**AN: Now that Limbo is over, I can get started with Naruto's new life. Does anyone have suggestions on what the other two attributes that Naruto will be copying and from whom?**

**AN2: When I get to the certain junctions that the Shinigami has warned about, I will probably put up polls on what Naruto should do. Base on the results, I will continue the story in that direction. I believe it will make things more interesting. Please give me your input on this idea.**

**AN3: I have not decided if there will be any pairings in this fict. I will put up a poll for everyone's input.**

* * *

**Omake**

Some Years Later

Coming back from his vacation, the Shinigami decided to visit his favorite soul and check on Naruto's progress. He really couldn't have had time for his vacation without him doing all his paperwork.

As he approached the soul working on the endless mountains of paperwork, he notices that the poor soul was reduced to his skeletal frame and red dried out eyes.

"**Minato, what has happen to you?**" The Shinigami asked.

Minato merely turned his head towards the Shinigami and muttered, "Too… much… paperwork…" before resuming his punishment.

"**Minato, you do realize that I never said anything about not allowing you to rest,**" said the Shinigami.

Suddenly, a snap was heard and Minato's fragile skull rolled off his ephemeral body with his eyes in disbelief. Apparently, he turned his head so fast at the Shinigami's statement that it snapped off his skeletal frame.

Ignoring Minato's discomfort and that his body trying to find it's head, the Shinigami checked into the progress of Naruto's world. A large frown suddenly appeared on the Shinigami's face before he summoned his power to breeze through the completed paperwork.

Finding the document that he was looking for, he looked at Minato who just reattached his head and said, "**Do you know where you have sent your son's soul for the last several years?**"

"Back into his body as you wanted," Minato replied as he prepared a futon, getting ready to catch up on several years' worth of sleep.

"**That would be true if you hadn't written his name wrong on the paperwork. You sent your son's soul into the body of Naruko Uzumaki, who is a female slave in a brothel in Whirlpool Country. Poor boy, now I have to do the entire time reversal over again and seal his new memories or he'll be traumatize for the rest of eternity,**" said the Shinigami.

Meanwhile, Minato had fallen asleep. He did not care for whatever the Shinigami was saying.

Using his power to reverse time for several years, the Shinigami watched the paperwork undo itself. He then kicked Minato's rejuvenated body, causing the blonde to snap awake.

"**Since you have messed up on the paperwork, I have taken the liberty of reversing everything for you. For creating this mess, you're to continue working on this paperwork without rest this time.**" The Shinigami said as he watched the horror that appeared on Minato's face. "**Well, at least till you are caught up to your previous progress,**" The Shinigami added as an afterthought.

With that the Shinigami disappeared, leaving the poor soul to his punishment.

Minato stared at the paperwork for a second before attempting to curl up in a ball and suck on his thumb. But to his horror, his body did not respond to his terrified state. Instead, his body began working on the paperwork work correctly this time.

Everyone in the universe shivered for an unknown reason as Minato's mentally wailed, '_Noooo……….._' in his head, not able to control his body to scream it out loud.

* * *

**AN4: I usually don't do Omakes. I am probably awful at it too. Give me a note in the reviews if anyone wants to request some.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: The Return of Uzumaki Naruto

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Previously,_

Minato and Naruto were surprised as Hiruzen suddenly disappear from the room.

"**It is done.**" The Shinigami said before flaring his powers one last time.

The Shinigami's power leapt off his body and engulfed Naruto, sealing his memories and sending Naruto's soul to his current body.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Return of Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto was truly afraid the moment the Shinigami's power engulfed him. Unable to resist such a tremendous show of power, he was swept away like a leaf in a river. Then, he felt his memories leaving him before his consciousness left him also.

---Some Time Later ---

The birds are chirping, the sky is blue, as the sun's ray hit Naruto's face. Slowly, our hero began to stir from his slumber. Suddenly, Naruto jumps up and looks at his surrounding. After lifting his head to stare into the nose of the Hokages, Naruto realize he was directly beneath the Hokage monument. Remembering his conversation with the Shinigami, he quickly made his way to the top of the monument to take a good look at the village. He however only got half-way to the top before he was subdued, abducted, and displayed in front of the academy class by Iruka-sensei. In his surprise of seeing Iruka alive, Naruto quietly sat on the floor staring while Iruka was lecturing him about his behavior and dishing out his punishment for painting the Hokage monument.

'W_ow, when the Shinigami said a little before the academy graduation, I didn't expect that it'll be precisely the day before the graduation exam.' _thought Naruto.

He was bought out of his thoughts when Iruka fired a piece of chalk at him for not paying attending. His reaction, however, stunned the class as he leaned slightly to the side and avoided the incoming projectile.

The class gasped collectively, '_WHAT!!! , NO-ONE has ever avoided Iruka-sensei before.'_

Ignoring the thoughts of the entire class, Iruka proceed to lecture them about the life of a shinobi. Seeing that Naruto was still staring at him day dreaming, Iruka announce that they were to be tested on the Henge no Jutsu.

When it was Naruto's turn to be tested, Naruto found that he couldn't resist playing a prank on his sensei. Quickly forming several hand signs, Naruto henged into his naked female alter ego. Like the first time, Iruka was blown away by a massive nosebleed.

The rest of day passed quickly. Naruto was forced to clean the Hokage monument, once again. He had ramen with Iruka and enjoyed the feeling of having his precious person back. It was after returning home that Naruto had the privacy to think and make a plan for the future. Needing more time than available, Naruto set up an alarm clock for the morning and meditated to enter into his mindscape.

---Naruto's Mind---

Naruto appeared in his mindscape to find it totally different. Instead of a broken down sewer, he found a dank labyrinth. While it was not a happy place, it was a step up from the broken down sewer that was his mindscape before his death.

Carefully navigating through his mind, Naruto arrived at a large hallway with a bright blue ceiling. Upon further investigation, he found that instead of a normal dank stone ceiling, the ceiling of this hallway was actually composed entirely of his chakra; Hence the bright blue glow. The hallway was also filled with many large rusty metal doors that he suspects to be his different memories. However, there were three doorways that are different from the rest.

The first odd doorway is a large metal door that gives off a strange dark aura, similar to that of the Shinigami's power, while the entire doorway is was cover with chains and locks. Naruto guessed that this was where his sealed memories reside. (He guessed right, he's so smart now)

The second odd doorway is a large red prison style door that radiates with Kyubi's yokai. (Think of one of those large doors with a barred peep hole you would expect to find in a prison dungeon) Naruto was not surprise in having that there, since Kyubi was previously imprisoned in a large cage with a seal. What surprise Naruto is that, instead of a seal that separates him from Kyubi's yokai, there are four red tubes stemming from the corners of the door way that converge just above the door into a ying-yang symbol before one blue tube leading off into the ceiling that was his chakra.

'_So that's my new ability to drain yokai and convert it to my own chakra,' _Naruto mused, '_I wonder how I can use it in the real world to drain people of their chakra.'_

The third doorway was much more normal compared to the first two oddities. There were two unique things about this doorway. One, this doorway looks like it is made of silver and two, this doorway is open.

Cautiously, Naruto peeked into the room. What greeted him was the familiar sight of the sewers that use to make up his entire mindscape. The room was actually an exact replica of where he would speak with the Kyubi.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" a voice yelled from inside the cage, "AND WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU LOCKED ME INSIDE THIS CAGE!"

Carefully moving to the front of the cage, Naruto saw another version of himself. He immediately realizes that the Naruto inside the cage was his past self, and was locked up when the Shinigami sent him back. While not sure what he should do, he decided to explain the situation to his younger self.

'If I know myself at this age, I am going to get a headache just trying to explain all of this,' thought the older Naruto.

As he was about to explain everything, Naruto notice something was off about the seal on the cage door. Ignoring his younger self inside the cage, Naruto walked up to the seal and began tracing it. As if responding to his touch, the seal flared suddenly with the Shinigami's power and began to deconstruct the cage. After the cage was totally broken down, the seal turned into a vacuum that consumed both Narutos.

As abruptly as it began, the vacuum vanished and only a single Naruto remained in the room. The sewer format of the room slowly morphed into a brighter labyrinth layout and a desk containing a scroll and a pen appeared in the middle of the room.

Surprised and with a giant headache, Naruto realized that he has just merged his past and present self together. He felt the fear and confusion of his younger self as he was trapped and sucked into the seal. He also felt acceptance and determination that fed into his own as his younger self also realized what is going on from gaining his memories. Finally, he felt that many years of damage and abuse in both lifetimes begin to mend.

He was now more than either of the original Narutos. He was no longer the broken old man that died in an abandoned tower. He was no longer the moronic academy prankster that just painted the Hokage monument. He is now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage, and destiny's chosen Champion.

After composing himself, Naruto picked up the scroll that was on the desk. Opening the scroll, it read:

_**Shinigami's Gift**_

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline: Attribute Mimicry**_

_Description: This bloodline is a gift to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, from the Shinigami. It allows the bearer to permanently mimic three natural attributes that the bearer has come across in other people. _

_Limits: Mimicking the attribute does not give automatic knowledge of how to use the attribute appropriately. It is also impossible to mimic the knowledge of another person. Only the originator of this bloodline can copy one bloodline from other people, the copied bloodline will not pass onto the next generation._

_Current Bearer: __**Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto **__(Originator of bloodline)_

_Attribute 1: __**Yokai/Chakra Absorption  
**__Copied from: N/A (This attribute was given by the Shinigami) __**  
**__Description: Yokai/Chakra Absorption is an attribute that was given by the Shinigami to convert foreign yokai and chakra into the users own chakra. This attribute was primarily given with the intent to allow the user to turn Kyubi's endless amount of yokai into the user's chakra. With practice, this attribute can become the greatest asset of the user by giving them multiple edges in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu._

_Attribute 2:  
Copied From:  
Description:_

_Attribute 3:  
Copied From:  
Description:_

Picking up the pen, Naruto spent a long time staring at the scroll. While he did receive an increase in brain power, he could not decide what attributes he would like to take. It was a huge decision that would impact how he can help his precious people. He also knows that he should choose quickly, so that he can have more time to train himself in the area. And on the subject of training, he still has to determine what he can and cannot do.

As he was thinking about these thoughts, he slowly faded from his mindscape as his alarm clock rung.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long for this new chapter, I had midterms this week.**

**AN: For those who are following, I am going to set up a poll on how Naruto should deal with Mizuki the traitor sensei, please give me your input.**


	5. Chapter 4: Graduation Exam?

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**AN: Thank you for voting on how Naruto deals of Mizuki, I will begin working on it.  
AN1: I am still deciding on what Naruto will mimic with his bloodline, so it is still open to suggestions.  
AN2: I would also like to thank everyone who wrote a review, you suggestions are much appreciated. Please review and tell me your opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Graduation Exam?**

Waking up from his meditation, Naruto quickly began making his favorite breakfast of instant ramen. While he began boiling the water required, Naruto reviewed what he had to do today. Mentally making an inventory of his current abilities, Naruto suddenly realize that he did not remember how he had graduated from the academy. In fact, Naruto distinctly remember failing the academy exam by failing to perform the illusion clone technique. After several minutes of intense concentration, he decided that an event must have happened today and that his memories of the event were sealed by the Shinigami. Deciding not to become a brooding Uchiha, Naruto enthusiastically devoured into his ramen.

After having his fill of ramen, Naruto went and took a quick shower. He was shockingly disgusted and blinded when he opened his closet after his shower. In his closet was a single row of bright orange jumpsuits. In fact, there was nothing but orange jumpsuits in his closet. He randomly took a jumpsuit and put it on while rambling about stupid stores not selling him anything else. He really needs to see Hokage-Jiji about getting some new clothes. His current outfit will definitely get him killed in the field. All dressed and ready to go, he went and jumped off his balcony to roof hop to the academy. Naruto really didn't count on tumbling and fall off the roof when he attempted to stick to it with chakra. Ignoring the people who are laughing and taunting him, Naruto's face paled when he realize that his chakra control is shot to hell. There was no way he'll pass the exam with his current control. While thinking of a way to fix his control, Naruto picked himself up and ran to the academy. As he ran, he experimented with his chakra by channeling it to boost his speed. Varying and test the amount of chakra versus his speed, he was able to regain some control. From his experiment, Naruto was also able to determine that he had less chakra now than before his death, but it was actually replenishing and increasing in a much more rapid rate due to his bloodline converting Kyubi's yokai into chakra. Without meaning to, Naruto arrived at the academy an entire hour before the exam was supposed to start. Instead of heading to the class room, he went into the training ground and began desperately training his chakra control by doing the leave balancing exercise. Fate, however, seems to be against him this time as he was not able to complete the exercise before class begun. When the warning bell rang, Naruto dejectedly went to his class room.

Entering the class, Naruto took a seat far away from Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto really didn't want to repeat the episode of kissing the brooding Uchiha and then getting beaten up by his vapid fangirls. As he sat down, Naruto had an epiphany. Naruto realize that he could determine when an important event will happen by determining when he had gaps in his memories. Making a mental note to himself about creating a timeline later on, Naruto began practicing leaf balancing again. While his chakra control was rapidly improving; he can only hope that he will be able to create the illusion clones necessary to pass the exam. There was no guarantee that events will happen the same way to allow him to graduate from the academy.

Naruto was so distracted by his thoughts and trying to complete the chakra control exercise, he missed the fight Ino had with Sakura over the seat next to Sasuke. Naruto also missed the fact that Ino lost the fight and is now sitting next to him and looking at him curiously.

While many people in the academy and beyond have dismissed Ino Yamanaka as a vapid Uchiha fangirl, Ino is still the heiress to the Yamanaka clan which prides itself with mind and control techniques. After sitting next to Naruto for a few seconds, she immediately noticed that Naruto is behaving differently. Shifting her focus from Sasuke to Naruto, she began to take note on what he is doing. Apparently, Naruto is practicing the academy chakra control exercise seriously. But Naruto is never serious, right? He is supposed to be a clown and all about pranks. Ino being a gossip girl in addition to a fangirl decided to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Before Ino could confront Naruto about his behavior, Iruka and Mizuki entered the room. All thoughts of confronting Naruto are driven from her mind as Iruka and Mizuki began explaining the graduation exam. For the next hour, the class was silent as the aspiring ninjas took their paper exam. What surprise Ino the most was that Naruto was able to finish in about half the require time before continuing to practice his chakra control.

Ino was not the only person who was surprised by Naruto's ability to finish the exam so quickly. (Well everyone in the class should be surprised if they were paying attention.) Both Iruka and Mizuki took note about this unusual situation. After grading the exam, Iruka was very proud of Naruto finally making an effort and acing the exam. In contrast, Mizuki was furious at the demon fox for cheating and possibly disrupting his plan.

After the hour was up, the class took a fifteen minute break. Ino immediately confronted Naruto.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Naruto?" Ino spoke neutrally.

Breaking his concentration on the chakra control exercise, Naruto answered "What are you talking about?"

"You are not Naruto." Ino replied with some uneasiness. She just realize that if the person really isn't Naruto, she could get into some serious business.

"Of course I am Naruto, who else can I be?"

"Well, 'Naruto' , can you tell me why you are not acting Naruto-ish and how the dead last of the class manage to finish that exam in half the required time." Ino countered.

Naruto panicked at this, he really didn't come up with any plans to explain his behavior yet. Naruto was however saved by Hyuga Hiniata.

"Ummm. Ano Ino-san. This is Naruto-kun. I umm. Checked with the Byakugan," Hinata interjected shyly.

"See, I told you I am Naruto!" Naruto spoke loudly.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. Ummm… but Ino-san is right about you behaving oddly." Hinata stated while twiddling her fingers. "Your chakra is also a bit different from before." She added.

"Ha! I was right! You are behaving oddly. Even Hinata said so." Ino said victoriously, "Hinata and I want to know why."

Hinata blushed shyly but nodded at Ino's statement.

Thinking quickly, Naruto said confidently, "I just want to take the exam seriously; I failed it three times you know. I need to be serious for this because I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY."

Hinata quickly blushed brightly at Naruto's confidence before promptly fainting from being in his presence for so long.

Ino narrowed her eyes, not totally believing Naruto but leaving it for now. She caught Hinata as she fainted and carried her back to her seat.

Naruto in the meanwhile was having cold sweats. '_I gotta be more careful with how I behave from now on.'_

Break ended, and the class had weapons and taijutsu test. As the class filed out towards the academy training area, Naruto noticed that Ino was keeping a close eye on him.

During the throwing weapon test, Naruto deliberately score lower than a perfect score. Out of the ten kunai and ten shurikens, Naruto scored an 8/10 and 7/10, respectively. It was a good score, but perhaps he should have not hit dead center so often. Then in the taijutsu test, he was paired up against Choji. Being way scrawnier than the uh big boned kid, he proceeds to dodge around Choji's attacks. While this was effective, he was not going to win the fight this way. After parrying a couple of blows and managing to lay a few hits on Choji, Naruto decided to finish this quickly. Moving into an advance frog kata, Naruto threw an awkward uppercut that knocked-out the poor kid. Since the sage style taijutsu is really unique, Naruto did not have to worry about people recognizing it. The fact that many of the katas are in harmony with nature, therefore, looks more like a reaction than a style helps Naruto to conceal his advance taijutsu skills.

After the weapons and taijutsu exam, class was let out for lunch before the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Naruto promptly hid himself away to keep Ino from following him. Being the master of stealth, even at this age, he was able to get away. Not having the foresight to pack a lunch and not having money to buy some, Naruto continued to practice chakra control. Having practice for such a long time, Naruto is beginning to get the hang of leaf balancing. While he has not yet mastered the exercise, he believes he could create the required clones.

When lunch was over, Naruto returned to the academy to finish his graduation exam. Waiting to be called into the room for the exam, Naruto continued to practice his chakra control. When his name was finally called, Naruto confidently entered the room and greeted Iruka and Mizuki.

"Hi Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted energetically.

"Ohaio, Naruto-kun." Iruka responded while Mizuki just smiled and waved.

"Naruto, in order for you to graduate you will need to successfully perform the body-switch, transformation, and clone technique." Iruka said, "You can begin when ready."

Quickly forming the hand signs, Naruto body-switched with Iruka's desk and immediate transformed into the said desk.

"You can release your transformation, Naruto." Iruka said.

When Naruto released his transformation, both Iruka and Mizuki were surprised. They thought he only performed one technique.

"Excellent body-switch and transformation combo, Naruto." Iruka praised, "Now create three clones and you'll get your forehead protector.

Excited, Naruto began the hand sign for the clone technique. As he was molding his chakra, a wave of disorientation overcame him. Understanding that it was a genjutsu, he went ahead to dispel it. While he was able to dispel the genjutsu, Naruto's clones came up dead (again) due to the influx of chakra.

Just as he was about to explain to Iruka-sensei about the genjutsu, Iruka sighed and said "I am sorry Naruto, your clone is not good enough for you to pass."

"But there was a genjutsu!" Naruto said.

"Now, Naruto it is okay to fail the exam, but do not make up excuses." Iruka replied.

Mizuki hid his smirk; he had cast the minor genjutsu on the Kyubi brat to make him fail. He really needed the brat to fail for his plan to work.

Dejected, Naruto exited the room and went to the playground to think about what happened.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, Mizuki-sensei appeared and said, "Naruto, did you know there was another way to graduate from the academy?"

* * *

**AN: Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Hidden Test

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving.  
****  
AN2: Hopefully this chapter will clarify some points that were bought up in the previous chapter. *Iruka not sensing Mizuki's genjutsu and such.**

AN3: Clarification on Naruto's bloodline. Naruto's bloodline can copy three attributes from other people, while Naruto being the originator may copy one entire bloodline. The difference between copying a bloodline and attribute is that a bloodline may involve multiple attributes. Example: The Sharingan has the attributes of predict movement, see chakra, copy techniques, improve visions, create eye base genjutsu, etc. More information on specifics of what Naruto can and cannot copy and do will be disclosed at a later chapter. After all, Naruto was just thrown into all of this and has yet to figure everything out.

AN4: As for Naruto not planning things out. This Naruto was just thrown into the entire time travel thing without his consent. He did not plan to come back. With so little time between his return and his Graduation, he has yet to have time to plan or figure out his abilities. Also remember that his memories of many events are sealed away by the Shinigami, therefore he does not know how to fully fix any mistakes he has made.

AN5: Lastly, I truly appreciate your reviews. Even if it is to point out information that may have been missing or mistakes that I may have made. Sometimes I may do this purposely so that the story is not too linear. We find out information over a certain amount of time instead of all in one setting. Sometimes it may be retrospective. But feel free to point out any information that you feel is missing or mistakes that are there because I AM and rookie writer and I WILL make mistakes. It would be lovely if your reviews can correct me.

**Without further Ado, Chapter 5**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Mizuki hid his smirk; he had cast the minor genjutsu on the Kyubi brat to make him fail. He really needed the brat to fail for his plan to work._

_Dejected, Naruto exited the room and went to the playground to think about what happened._

_Just as Naruto was about to leave, Mizuki-sensei appeared and said, "Naruto, did you know there was another way to graduate from the academy?"_

Chapter 5: A Hidden Test

"There is another way to graduate!" yelled Naruto. '_Strange, I don't know anything about a different way to pass.'_

"Calm down, Naruto. Yes, there is another way to graduate. Each academy teacher is allowed to assign a fake mission for a failed student to complete. If the student manages to complete the mission successfully, we are allowed to pass that student. I have selected you to be the student this year." Mizuki said. '_I can't wait to see the look on the stupid demon's face when he finds out the truth.'_

"Thank you, Mizuki-sensei! So what is the mission?"

"Listen carefully and tell no one of this, Naruto. I am assigning you an infiltration and retrieval mission. Your job is to infiltrate the Hokage tower and retrieve the Scroll of Seals. Here is a map of where the scroll may be located." Mizuki said as he handed Naruto a map. "You are to treat this as if you are in an enemy village where other ninja and Anbu will attempt to stop you should you be found out. In fact, everyone will truly attempt to stop you as if it is a real mission. Your goal is to infiltrate and retrieve the scroll undetected. You will then bring the scroll to this location on the map." Mizuki pointed at a star on the map. "After arriving at the location, you will attempt to learn one technique from the scroll before midnight. At midnight, I will arrive at the location to pick up the scroll. You will have to show me you new technique at that time. Is there any questions?"

"Nope, I got it sensei. Go get scroll undetected, learn one technique, and give the scroll to you at midnight." Naruto simplified. '_This isn't right. I think Mizuki is up to something. I know for sure that the Scroll of Seals will definitely not be use for something as mediocre as this. I'll secretly tell the old man about this, maybe he'll confirm my suspicions. But, did I really pass the graduation exam this way the last time? '_

"Yes, that's about it Naruto. Make sure you tell nobody about this. You will only get one chance at this test." Mizuki said, before leaving with a body flicker.

Now alone in the playground, Naruto began thinking about this hidden exam.

'_Several things don't seem to make sense. The fact that I have never even heard of such exams, both now or in the future, gives it little credibility. Stealing the Scroll of Seals is definitely an offense punishable by imprisonment or death. Then there is that little genjutsu that caused me to fail in the first place.'_ Naruto thought, _'Either way, I can confirm this with Jiji.'_

With that, Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Naruto decide to take the stealth routine. He really didn't want to deal with the chunins and secretaries that may attempt to stop him from seeing the Hokage nor does he want Mizuki to find out. Taking a turn away from the Hokage tower, Naruto made his way to a shadowy alleyway about two blocks away from the Hokage tower. Keeping himself alert, Naruto double back several times to make sure he was not followed. Once he was certain that no one was watching, he quickly lifted the cover of a manhole and entered the sewers. Having been in the sewers many times, he silently made his way to his destination. After several turns and twists, Naruto was certain he was under the Hokage tower. Listening at the end of a garbage chute, that made sure that it was not in use before he climbed his way up the chute. Using as much stealth as he possess, Naruto made his way and entered the garbage disposal room of the Hokage tower. As soon as he entered the room, he made his way to the top of a garbage carrier and crawled into the air ducts. While traveling through the air duct, Naruto mentally thanked the gods that there were purification barriers at the opening of the garbage disposal, else everyone will be alerted to his presence by smell alone. Naruto stealthily moved through the familiar maze that was the air control system before arriving in a store room several rooms away from the Hokage's office. Naruto really didn't want to pop into the Hokage's office thru the air ducts; it may provoke dangerous reactions from the Hokage and his Anbu. Another plus of entering the store room first was that he didn't have to reveal how he got into the tower. Making sure there was no one in the hallway, Naruto exited the store room as if he belonged there and walked to the Hokage's office undetected before knocking on the door.

A familiar voice spoke. "Enter"

Naruto then opened the door and entered into the Hokage's office. Upon entering, Naruto notices the presence of two Anbu hiding in the corner of the office.

"Hello, old man" Naruto enthusiastically spoke.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" the Third replied, "What can I do for you today?"

"Ano Jiji, I failed my academy exam today because I couldn't do the illusion clone technique while under a genjutsu." Naruto spoke innocently, "But Mizuki-sensei is giving me a second chance by assigning me the hidden test."

Naruto watched as the man's face went from grandfatherly to serious.

'_I knew there wasn't any hidden test. The old man's face proves it.' _Naruto thought, _'Let's play along to see what happens.'_

"And what test did he give you Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage.

"I can't tell you about the mission he assigned me, Hokage-jiji. Mizuki-sensei said to tell no one." Naruto answered.

"I assure you, Naruto-kun, I am currently the only person in the village that is allowed to assign missions to ninjas." The Hokage said, "Mizuki did not have the authority to assign any missions to you, even for a test. The is also the problem that your so called 'hidden test' to pass the academy graduation does not exist."

"I can't graduate! Mizuki-sensei said that I can graduate from the academy if I can infiltrate and retrieve the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage tower and learn one technique from it by midnight." Naruto yelled while inwardly smiling at his performance.

The Hokage frowned. The fact that Naruto knows about the Scroll of Seals proves that he is not lying.

"Naruto-kun, did Mizuki ask you to meet him somewhere after you have retrieve the scroll?" The Hokage said while thinking of a safe way of capturing the traitor.

Naruto pulled out the map from Mizuki and handed it to the Hokage.

"Yes Jiji. He asked me to go here after I retrieve the scroll from there." Naruto answered as he pointed to the two locations on the map.

As the Third Hokage was thinking furiously for solution, Naruto spoke up again.

"Jiji. Is it possible for me to take the scroll anyways and try to learn a technique from it? You can have the Anbu hiding there until Mizuki shows up for the scroll." Naruto said, "I would also like to try and capture Mizuki by myself. Couldn't I do the hidden test with a mission from you instead of Mizuki? I would really like to graduate from the academy. Plus, Mizuki messed with my exam with a genjutsu."

'_There is no way Naruto will be able to learn a technique from the scroll or beat a chunin at his current level,' _thought the Hokage, _'I should at least allow him this chance for bring a traitor to light. He will not be seriously injured with the Anbu there.'_

"Alright, Naruto, we will go with your plan." The Hokage smiled, "But I will have the Anbu interfere should you lose. Your performance will be judged by the Anbu that will be watching you to decide if you will become a genin."

"I won't let you down Jiji!" Naruto replied.

The Hokage then signal for a squad of Anbu and gave them the mission of apprehending Mizuki and any other accomplices should Naruto fail to do so. They were also order to protect Naruto and the Scroll of Seals from serious harm. Before leaving, the Hokage went and retrieve the Scroll of Seals and handed it to Naruto.

"Naruto, while you are allowed to learn one technique from the scroll, you will limit yourself to one of the first five techniques in the scroll. Should you read or learn a technique that is not one of the five, you will automatically fail this mission. Do you understand?" The Hokage said sternly. _'Whew, also forgot that Naruto may unseal himself if he goes too far into the scroll.'_

"Yes Jiji. I will limit myself to the first five techniques of the scroll." Naruto said, while inwardly not liking it.

With that Naruto and the Anbu took off.

(AN: I was going to end it here, but decided to finish the entire Mizuki episode.)

--- On the way to Mizuki's predetermined location ---

Having a hidden escort of Anbu certainly made Naruto feel safer when confronting Mizuki. While he may be the most skilled amongst his peers, due to time travel, most of his skills have been locked away by the Shinigami. He is seriously contemplating about how he can win this skirmish. Deciding to increase the odds to his favor, Naruto made a quick detour to get some of his more colorful equipment in his arsenal. '_Time to finally put my pranks to good use,' _Naruto thought, _'I shall create my finest work since the Hokage Monument yesterday. It shall be named 'Pranks Turned Deadly'.'_

After raiding his prank equipment cache at his apartment as well as getting his best shinobi equipments, Naruto finally made his way to the point where he will meet Mizuki. Instead of practicing a jutsu on the scroll, Naruto began setting up traps that were twisted versions of his harmless pranks in the surrounding area.

The Anbu squad that was in hiding was surprise with Naruto's inventiveness as well as forethought in this situation. Anybody would have thought that Naruto will have hurried to the location and began learning from the scroll. Instead, Naruto prepares for Mizuki's arrival before even attempting anything from the scroll.

After setting up the traps, the Anbu watched Naruto pulled out some instant ramen and began eating with much gusto. Many sweats dropped with how they missed Naruto getting the ramen and hot water at the apartment.

Having had his fill of ramen, Naruto finally settled down and opened the Scroll of Seals. The first technique that was on the scroll was the mass shadow clone technique. He was rather surprise at this because he remembered that it was one of his signature moves in the future.

'_So I did steal the Scroll of Seals last time,'_ Naruto thought.

Instead of beginning to practice the technique once he finish reading the hand signs required, Naruto continued to read the whole technique in detail. The Anbu squad noticed that he was actually trying to memorize and understand every facet of the technique. After fully memorizing the technique, Naruto began reading the next technique instead of beginning to practice the one he has memorized. (AN: No more said about shadow clones, everyone knows lots and lots about it. The good like gaining knowledge of the clones or the bad like chakra and mental exhaustion. )

The second technique in the scroll is the mass shadow shuriken technique. This was another technique that he had known very well in the future. One certain note about the technique show that Naruto had not fully utilized this to the fullest. He read that this technique was not limited to creating shadow shurikens. A master of this technique can effortlessly create shadow counter parts of any weapon that is thrown.

The first two techniques a warning that the user must have jonin level chakra for the mass version or they may die from chakra exhaustion.

The third technique on the scroll is the clone great explosion technique. This technique piqued Naruto's interest. While he had achieved a similar effects for using shadow clones in the future, his imitation technique, inspired by Uchiha Itachi's use of the true technique, was only a very crass version of the true technique. In his past, he had his shadow clones overloaded their chakra matrix to cause the explosions. While his method did not require hand signs, the true method uses much less chakra and effectively converts all the chakra of the clone into a huge explosion rather than an explosion due to a heavy amount of uncontrolled chakra. The true version of the technique had several warnings, including chakra exhaustion. One of warnings on this technique gave Naruto several ideas for the future. The warning read:

_Warning: If you attempt the clone great explosion on your true self, it becomes a suicide explosion technique. In other words, YOU WILL EXPLODE._

The fourth technique on the scroll is a variant and combination of the second and third technique that causes shadow weapons to explode, creating the exploding shadow shuriken technique. Like the first two techniques, there was a warning of chakra exhaustion.

The last and fifth technique that he was allowed to learn on the scroll came as a great surprise. The name of this technique was the shadow transformation technique. To his surprise, it has actually his version of the transformation technique. While the regular transformation technique creates an illusion instead of an actual transformation; Naruto's version which happens to use the exact hand signs as the shadow transformation technique, creates real transformations that are permanent until dispelled by the user. Reading further, Naruto found out a master of this technique can turn it into an offensive technique by transforming an opponent permanently. Since this technique can only be dispelled by the user, masters of the technique can overwhelm their opponent's chakra and force their opponent to transform into inanimate objects or other things. It was one of the warnings on the technique that gave Naruto a heart attack. It read:

_Warning: This technique can cause a ninja to be permanently transformed into another object or person if they did not retain their chakra or consciousness when attempting to transform._

Naruto shuttered as he read this. He could have been permanently transformed into a civilian girl in his sexy technique if he didn't base all his chakra system on himself! He could have also permanently become a shuriken when he faced Zabuza in the past! Or any other times he used the technique for that matter!

Composing himself, Naruto read the next warning and was greatly disappointed. It read:

_Warning: Do not attempt to transform into bloodline carriers and use the bloodline. Not only would the bloodline not work, attempting to use or activate any bloodlines while using this technique causes chakra poisoning. You will die a slow and painful death since all your chakra will slowly become uncontrollable as it turns into a poison._

Naruto finished reading and memorizing the first five techniques of the scroll. By the time he fully memorized the techniques, it was already pass ten at night. He has less than two hours to learn one of the techniques that is not the transformation technique and beat Mizuki with it. He really wanted to keep his transformation technique a secret. Since he had known and learn the mass shadow clone technique in the future, Naruto began going through the hand signs for the technique. To his surprise, his first attempt was a failure.

'_I thought I only needed to relearn the hand signs because they were sealed!'_ Naruto panicked.

Naruto quickly attempted the technique several more times when suddenly timed seemed to slow to a stop. In a sudden flash of pain that was gone as fast as it came so that the pain didn't affect him at all, Naruto remembered how to do the mass shadow clone technique perfectly. More importantly, he remembered what happened in this event last time. Calming down and gathering himself, Naruto checked the time.

It was midnight. Show time.

At first, events happened just the way Naruto remembered it. Iruka-sensei found Naruto first, before the traitor arrived. After telling Naruto about the Nine-tail fox, Mizuki attempted to kill Naruto. Instead of Iruka getting injured this time, Naruto was able to push Iruka out of the way since he was not surprise with the revelation of the Nine-tail demon fox. Both Iruka and Naruto manage to avoid the subsequent rain of kunai and shurikens by hiding behind a tree. In the moment behind the tree, Naruto silently signaled Iruka to follow him and that there were traps around the area. Both shinobi rushed out from behind the tree and made what seems like a quick retreat. During their retreat, Iruka wanted to ask Naruto to leave with the Scroll of Seals but decided to wait and see what his student had in mind. Arriving at a clearing, Naruto suddenly stopped and waited for the pursuing Mizuki.

Iruka finally spoke up and said, "What is going on Naruto, why do you have traps around if you didn't know about Mizuki tricking you?"

"Do not worry Iruka-sensei, the Hokage knows about this and those in the shadow will protect us if necessary." Naruto respond.

Before Iruka can question Naruto further, Mizuki arrived in front of them.

"So are you tired of running demon?" Mizuki taunted. "I am going to enjoy killing you and becoming the village's hero. With the Scroll of Seals, I'll become more powerful than the Hokage."

"Are you done?" Naruto replied calmly before several stink bombs hit Mizuki.

Mizuki was surprised that there was a trap around here, but he underestimated Naruto thinking that the stink bombs were it. Just as he was about to laugh at Naruto, a flash tag erupted from under him and everything around him went up in flames. The stink bombs were also filled with flammable gases that ignited with the subsequent activation of the flash tag.

Mizuki managed to cross his arms to shield his body and face from the flames. Just as the flames began to die down, the ground underneath him fell apart. Not prepared for multiple traps, Mizuki fell into the pit, bounced several times against the wall of the pit, and then landed in a pit that was layered and lined with poisonous vines. These vines were very common in areas around the village since they were truly not much of a treat to any body. Being pricked by the vines has little to no effect on a person, but the poison can temporarily put a person to sleep as well as affect a person's chakra control in large doses. Having been pricked many times as he tumbled into the pit and finally landing inside a mass of such vines, Mizuki's reaction speeds and chakra control began to deteriorate. However, the poison was not enough to stop Mizuki. A furious and bloodied Mizuki jumped out of the pit to face Naruto and Iruka.

"I am going to torture you to death for that demon brat" Mizuki snarled.

Not realizing that he was actually very slow at the moment, Mizuki rushed toward Naruto and stabbed him with a kunai. He was surprised when the Naruto he felt he had stabbed popped in a cloud of smoke. The last thing Mizuki saw before waking up in the Anbu interrogation chamber was the blunt of a kunai hitting the side of his temple wielded by Naruto whom just released his transformation of being Iruka.

Right after Mizuki was subdued, five Anbu appeared before Naruto.

"We will take it from here, Uzumaki-san" the squad leader said, "You and Umino-san are to report to the Hokage and return the Scroll of Seals immediately."

Securing the unconscious Mizuki, the Anbu disappeared using the body flicker.

"Well, let's go see the Hokage Iruka-sensei" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, I really want an explanation of what happened." Iruka replied as he got out of the surrounding bushes. While Mizuki felled for the trap, Naruto had Iruka hid in the bushes while he created a shadow clone and then replaced Iruka by using his shadow transformation technique.

The paired then made their way to the Hokage tower.

---The Hokage's Office---

"Jiji, I've bought back the Scroll of Seals" Naruto said as he handed the scroll back to the Hokage, "Iruka-sensei would also like an explanation of this little adventure."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" said the Hokage as he took the Scroll of Seals and returned it to its proper place with several more security device in place.

After explaining to Iruka about Mizuki's deception and how he attempted to trick Naruto into stealing the Scroll of Seal as well as their plan to capture Mizuki. Iruka was nearly overwhelmed with the information. Naruto then took the time to report to the Hokage about what happened.

Several moments after Naruto's report, Iruka spoke to Naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun; I should have believed you about the genjutsu during the exam." Iruka apologized, "It's just that you have never successfully completed the technique nor did I sensed that pesky E-rank genjutsu. I should have sensed any usage in chakra in the room, let alone with Mizuki so close to me, but your chakra was very overwhelming. One of the reasons that your replacement-transformation combo worked so well was that I could not tell where you were in the room by chakra signature since your chakra signature was basically all over the room."

After contemplating for a few moments Iruka faced the Hokage and said, "If you do not mind Hokage-sama, I would like to graduate Naruto from the academy on the grounds of having his exam tampered with as well as the ability to create shadow clones."

Naruto's attention and interest jumped at this. "Pleaseeeee, Jiji" Naruto begged with puppy dog eyes.

Smiling, the Hokage answered, "While I would normally agree with you Iruka-kun, but Naruto and I have an agreement with the hidden test that he requested. I will need the report from the Anbu to determine whether Naruto passed. I will not go back on my words."

Naruto's mood dropped a few levels at that.

Seeing the change in Naruto's mood, the Hokage said, "I am sure you'll pass Naruto-kun, if everything you described to me is accurate."

The trio then spent the rest of the time talking about mundane things while waiting for the Anbu's report.

After some time, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" the Third commanded.

The door opened to reveal the Anbu squad leader.

"Report on the capturing of the traitor Mizuki and Naruto's performance during the mission." The Hokage asked.

"Hai! Hokage-sama." The Anbu squad leader responded, "Uzumaki-san's performance was outstanding for someone who only has academy level training. The squad and I rated his overall performance as low-chunin level."

The Hokage, Iruka, and Naruto were all stunned at this announcement. The Hokage and Iruka was stunned because they never expected the loud-mouth prankster of Konoha to be rated so highly by the Anbu. Naruto was stunned because he didn't expect a trap made out of prank material and learning one technique would cause the Anbu to rate him so highly.

"Explain your decision." The Third simply said.

The squad leader replied calmly, "Base on our Anbu investigation of the event since Mizuki contacted Uzumaki-san about the Scroll of Seals to his capture we determined Uzumaki-san's performance as a shinobi. We first rated his diplomacy and detection of subterfuge as academy level since he only unintentionally reported to Hokage-sama about Mizuki's plan and was unable to read Mizuki's intentions."

All three listeners sweated, how did Naruto get ranked low-chunin level?

"Uzumaki-san's stealth and infiltration was however, approximately high-chunin to low-jonin. Uzumaki-san managed to by-pass all guards of the Hokage tower and arrived at this office without being detected. We have determined that he could have truly stolen the Scroll of Seals undetected if he chose to do so. While this performance should rate him at mid-jonin to high-jonin level, we believe that he had intimate knowledge of the tower gained by sneaking in multiple times over the years. Never the less, his ability to arrive at the office undetected while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit shows that he deserves the rank. We next determine that Uzumaki-san's foresight and tactical abilities as well as trap making abilities are mid to high-chunin level. Uzumaki-san had to foresight to gather equipment and set traps for Mizuki before even opening the Scroll of Seals. This shows that he understood which part of the mission is more important as well as the ability to plan ahead instead of rushing into situations. Uzumaki-san also took advantage of the Hokage-sama's restriction of the first five techniques by reading and memorizing all five techniques from the Scroll of Seals instead of reading and learning one technique. He will no doubt attempt to learn the other four techniques later, but that was not against the restrictions given by Hokage-sama. During the fight with Mizuki, we were able to determine his combat abilities. His taijutsu is apparently non-existent, he used civilian street brawl instead of the academy style. However, we have rated his hand to hand combat and speed as solid genin level. I recommend that Uzumaki-san be taught a quick and flexible that involves power strikes as his taijutsu style. We were unable to determine his genjutsu level from the fight, but have investigated his past and determined that it is also non-existent. Next we determined his Ninjutsu level to be low-chunin level and will rise to mid-chunin level once he masters the techniques he memorized. While Uzumaki-san does not have many support ninjutsu, but have now gained several jonin level techniques. We suggest that he gain several more support ninjutsu as well as defense techniques to put him up to high chunin level in ninjutsu. Uzumaki-san also has kage level chakra, jonin level stamina, and genin level chakra control. We conclude that Uzumaki-san has reached low-chunin level and is allowed to graduate from the academy. Take note that Uzumaki-san has a rather unstable and unbalance repertoire, due to complete neglect in the areas of diplomacy, subterfuge, taijutsu, and genjutsu." The Anbu reported.

"Thank you, you may return to your post squad leader." The Third said before turning to Naruto and said, "Congratulations Naruto-kun, you have graduated from the academy. You will need to file your ninja registration form during this month and report to your academy class room one month from yesterday."

"Yatta! I finally graduated!" Naruto shouted in happiness.

Iruka then untied his forehead protector and tied it over Naruto's forehead and said, "Congratulations Naruto-kun, I would like to give you my forehead protectr as a present."

Naruto was beaming like the sun with happiness. His happiness was raised to a supernova level when the Hokage said, "I have to finish the paperwork for this incident. Iruka-kun, please take Naruto-kun to celebrate at Ichiraku's Ramens and put it on my tab. I believe they are opened for the morning already."

After a quick good bye to the old man, Naruto proceed to dragged Iruka to the ramen stand and attempted to bankrupt the Hokage by eating all the ramen in the elemental nations.

* * *

Naruto's Ninja ranking by Anbu

Rankings:

Civilian: 0  
Academy: 1, 2, 3 (low, mid, and high)  
Genin: 4, 5, 6 (low, mid, and high)  
Chunin: 7, 8, 9 (low, mid, and high)  
Jonin: 10, 11, 12, 13 (low, mid, high, and elite)  
Sanin: 14, 15, 16  
Kage: 17, 18, 19

Evaluation:

Diplomacy: 2  
Subterfuge Detection: 2  
Stealth: 9.5  
Infiltration: 9.5  
Trapping Skill: 8.5  
Tactics: 8.5  
Foresight: 8.5  
Taijutsu: 0 (Replace with Hand to hand combat: 5)  
Genjutsu: 0  
Ninjutsu: 7  
Speed: 5  
Stamina: 11  
Chakra Level: 18  
Chakra Control: 5

Overall Level: 7.11 (Low Chunin)

Suggestions: Increase diplomacy and subterfuge detection by learning from history as well as experience. Lean a quick and flexible taijutsu style that allows for the use of unpredictability and power strikes. Learn genjutsu. Improve chakra control.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is a bit longer than I expected. So please enjoy and review.**


End file.
